


Charmolypi

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [21]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Affection, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Banter, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Laughter, M/M, Mild Language, Protective Jughead Jones, Road Trips, Romantic Friendship, Teenagers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Archie needs his mind off Riverdale for a while. He and Jughead and Vegas drive out on a short summer trip.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Charmolypi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashaddict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts).



> I MISS JARCHIE. I MISS IT. AHHHHH. I may have accidentally timed this for Father's Day and it's lowkey about Archie missing Fred Andrews. 🥺🥺🥺 We all miss Luke Perry. But yes I hope you guys like this and any comments/thoughts are welcomed!
> 
> _"Charmolypi" (n): a mixed feeling of happiness while sad._

*

21\. Road Trips

There's only a little slice of summer left before graduating. No more Riverdale High School.

Archie dumps out his laundry basket onto his quilts, cautiously sniffing one of his boxers. He grimaces, scrunching his nose. Nope. This is definitely not washed. Archie inspects a sock, bringing it closer. Wait—this one smells nice and feels warm—

_—oh god._

He mixed the dirty laundry with his clean clothes.

_Great._

His bedroom window clangs open.

"Archie!"

"Holy shit!" Archie yelps, nearly falling over his basket as Jughead's arm and head squirms into view. It's not a particularly big window, especially for a teenage boy, but Archie has seen Jughead escape much worse situations. "Dude, you _scared_ me—!"

"You ready for the adventure of a lifetime?" Jughead asks, putting on a cheerful expression. He thrusts in another arm.

Archie's eyebrows go high.

" _Uhh_ —are you on the ladder—?"

Jughead's smile fades. "No, Archie," he mutters. "I have rockets strapped to the bottoms of my feet— _of course it's a ladder_ —"

Archie grabs onto Jughead's hand, smiling and supporting him, as the other boy pulls himself entirely through Archie's bedroom window. In Jughead's other hand is a visibly grilled and browned burger dripping wet in the napkin holding it together.

"Didn't we read a William Shakespeare play about some guy crawling in a window—?"

"It was a balcony scene," Jughead interrupts Archie. He nonchalantly offers a bite of his food which Archie declines with a wave. He appreciates it from Jughead though. It's very _rare_ that Jughead would share. Maybe a stick of gum occasionally.

Jughead shrugs, ripping his teeth into another mouthful of burger.

"C'mon, Juliet," he mumbles. "I already loaded up the car with everything we will ever need."

"A triple order of Pop's bacon wrapped cheeseburgers?"

"You know me so well, Arch."

*

It's nothing but long, dusty roads for miles.

They head away from New York and into the rural portion of Vermont. Little red dots of barns off in the horizon. Wheat and barley. Grapeferns. Sugar maple trees, full of dark green leaves, cluster around the open fields of grass.

Archie closes his eyes, inhaling and feeling the hot breeze against his jaw.

"Thinking we could go right into Maine… how about it?" Jughead asks, keeping his sight on the road. He's driving them past a lone, white-painted church with its doors boarded up. Not a soul vying for the holy congregation.

"Anywhere's good, Jug…" Archie says softly. He leans over with his chin on his folded arms. "Better than Riverdale right now…"

Jughead glances to him for a moment.

He reaches across the dashboard, squeezing the back of Archie's neck comfortingly.

Vegas whines from the backseat.

Archie reopens his eyes, solemnly touching his left hand over Jughead's fingers.

*

There's a pit stop as soon as they get to New Hampshire. Archie whistles for Vegas, following him towards a lake near the gas station and laughing quietly. Vegas bounds at top speed into the deep and sunny waters, paddling around without a care.

"Maybe he's got a point," Jughead comments, yanking off his shoes and socks. His head tilts.

Archie grins and says nothing, rucking off his white tee.

*

Jughead's breath drifts against his mouth. They both smell like mildew. Barbecue ribs. Fresh laundry sheets.

It's like an invitation.

"So what's it gonna be, Arch?" he murmurs, shifting in. Jughead's toes nudge playfully on his. "Can't leave a guy hanging."

Archie's mouth flattens.

"Cujo," he says, propping himself up on an elbow. "That scared me pretty bad as a kid. I was nervous about Vegas that night."

Jughead huffs, rolling onto his back. It's dark enough in hotel room for Archie's eyes to stain.

_"Predictable."_

"What are you gonna go with then? What was the best Stephen King movie?"

Jughead's features deepen into a smirk.

"Misery," he proclaims. Archie rolls his eyes, smiling hard and flinging a pillow into Jughead's face.

*

"I miss my Dad."

Archie feels himself trembling like he's cold. So, so cold and alone. He relaxes when Jughead's arms curl around him.

 _"I knnnoh,"_ Jughead whispers, sleepily nuzzling his lips to Archie's cheek. _"Bhh'm here_ _… mm'not going anywhrr…"_

His fingers nest into Jughead's dark curls.

"Thanks, man."

*


End file.
